earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Gray Areas
Characters * Amanda Waller * Rick Flag * "William Cobb" * Marian Grange * Lock-Up Location * Black Wing, Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * January 24th 2017, 1505 EST VOX Archive * Amanda Waller: clacking Colonel. Where's your squad? * Rick Flag: footsteps Unloading the chopper, Deputy Director. I figured you'd want to see this immediately. We got it. * Amanda Waller: That's it? Hmm... Smaller than I imagined. * Rick Flag: Yes, ma'am. * Marian Grange: clacking Is that it? * Amanda Waller: District attorney Grange. I... I wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought we had an appointment for Friday. * Marian Grange: We do, however, you told me that you were expecting a solution to the Arkham's incarceration problems. I had my contacts in Arkham keep me informed as to your presence as I figured you'd have your Suicide Squad handle the transport of this 'magic cure-all'. So, when I heard you checked in here- * Amanda Waller: You're spying on me? * Marian Grange: Don't try to intimidate me anymore, Amanda. This is my city, my prison, my rules. Now, is that the solution? It doesn't look like much. * Amanda Waller: It might be. It is still untested. Hence the reason I arranged to discuss this matter with you on Friday. * Marian Grange: scoff I fail to see how this little thing is going to solve our problems. * Amanda Waller: It is Kryptonian technology. Yes, as in Superman. This alien tech opens a protal to prison dimension. The same prison that holds Doomsday. * Marian Grange: You want to send criminals to another dimension? * Amanda Waller: Just the ones that have no purpose or hope of rehabilitation. Like, say... the Joker? You can't say having to never see that clown again isn't tempting. * Marian Grange: But what happens if we put them in this... other place, and we have need of them later or find out we've mae a mistake? * Amanda Waller: Maybe a demonstration is in order. Colonel, have Lock-Up find us a volunteer. * Rick Flag: Yes, am'am. click Lock-Up, we need a prisoner at my location. * Lock-Up: crackle Acknowledged. * Rick Flag: It'll be just a minute now. * Lock-Up: 2 intances, chains rattling Not even that, Flag. I had this one en route to the shower. * Amanda Waller: William Cobb. You're looking... healthy, for once. * "William Cobb": Wish I could say the same for you, Director. * Amanda Waller: chuckle Yes, he'll do nicely. Flag, if you'd do the honors. * Rick Flag: Yes, am'am. * "William Cobb": Whoa, whoa, whoa... Is that- Where the hell did you get a Phantom Zone Generator? * Rick Flag: That's none of your damn business, prisoner! * Amanda Waller: Hold on there, Flag... clacking How do you know what this is? * "William Cobb": Uh... You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? SIGNAL PHRASE: 'Grayson, Richard'. Notification Failed. Partition Blocked * Amanda Waller: Excuse me? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Caged Birds. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 1. * The Phantom Zone Generator was stolen from the Fortress of Solitude by the Suicide Squad in Oracle Files: Rick Flag. * Dick's distress signal phrase is taken from a Joker's line in the 1989 Batman movie. Links and References * VOX Box: Gray Areas Category:VOX Box Category:Amanda Waller/Appearances Category:Rick Flag/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Marian Grange/Appearances Category:Lyle Bolton/Appearances Category:ARGUS/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances